Redemtion in a Kiss
by Gorgara
Summary: My own personal Mutant Gravaton goes to the X Mansion to "Check it out" Please read and review. Rated Teen for minor language


Little oneshot that may become a series starring my own mutant Gravaton. I don't own X-Men, Doctor Strange or any other marvel characters in this fiction. Stan the Man does.

* * *

**Redemption in a Kiss**

The room was bare save two chairs separated by a desk. In one a young man with dark hair and a darker mood. And in the other a beautiful blonde woman.

"So James how's life?" The woman asked.

"My name is Gravaton." The young man replied venomously.

"Your real name is James Kenneth born April eighth, nineteen eighty eight to Brenda and Sonny."

"Enough! I know my family history okay." James hissed. The woman smirked.

"Fine then we'll move on to why you are here."

"I know that one too babe."

"Then would care to enlighten me?" She asked playfully.

"I'm here cause I got caught and you think you can reform me to be one of you jumpsuit wearing, cookie cutter super heroes, but it's not going to work." He replied crossing his arms. The woman sat back.

"Oh and why's that?"

"Because I like what I do its fun."

"It's fun to hurt innocent people?"  
"No, they just get in the way." He answered remorsefully. Emma let out a mental breath. 'The kid's not a total loss.' She thought. "Hey how come my powers don't work in here?" James asked making a fist. "This place should be rubble."

"This room was designed to nullify your powers." Emma replied.

"Where do you get all the money for this?"

"Some of our students and teachers come from very wealthy families, and we receive private donations from others who believe in what we're doing here."

"There's my problem there; I don't need to learn to control my powers, and I don't need school." James huffed.

"You can use your powers, but control is another story." As she finished those words the room fell away to a black nothingness. Suddenly they were in L.A. Gravaton looked around at the image. He couldn't put his finger on it but something was very strange. The scene changed to a museum Gravaton stood looking at himself. He stood holding a large gemstone in his hand.

"The heart of Isis, now I can defiantly afford to buy an X-Box 360." The other him smiled.

"Hey kid stop where you are and put the gem down." A pair of security guards yelled taking out tasers. Gravaton looked at them.

"Oh please Abbot and Costello go back to your donuts and let me gloat in peace." He said still looking at the gem. Gravaton snickered at the comment the other him had made.

"Okay you leave us no choice." One guard said and fired. Gravaton held out his hand. The taser bolts slowed and dropped to the floor. The other guard fired but the same thing happened again.

"Worthless bargain bin security equipment!" The Guard yelled and rushed Gravaton who kept his hand up. As the men moved forward the slowed and soon collapsed to the ground.

"I can't move." One guard yelled.

"The joy of gravity boys." Gravaton snickered and dashed towards the exit. He rushed out into the night in around the corner into an ally.

"I give you a B on banter, but only a D on skill since you smashed the glass." Came a voice from behind him. Gravaton looked up to see a man in a red and yellow suit jump down in front o him. He held out his hand towards Gravaton. "The jewel if you please."

"Looks patchy, I stole the jewel, its mine so you and your Amish quilt suit can go to hell!"

"Have it your way kid." The man said and raised his fists. Gravaton noticed the strange gauntlets on the man's forearms, but before he had a chance to ask a high frequency blast of air shot at him. Gravaton held up his hand but the blast shot through the gravity field and slammed into him. Gravaton sailed through the air and hit the side of a building he slid down into a crumpled heap. The man walked over to him and grabbed the jewel. "Finders keepers." He laughed and turned to see a beautiful woman in a very revealing white outfit. "Hey cuttie what's a shakin?" The man asked. The woman smiled and raised her hand. A pink force bolt of psychic energy shot into the man who collapsed.

"Wow, remind me never to get on your bad side Emma." Spiderman said jumping down into the ally. She turned and smiled.

"One super villain on the rocks." She joked a picked up the jewel. "Lovely but a bit to showy for my taste."

"Emma and too showy don't go well in a sentence together." A man in an electric wheelchair said entering the ally. Spiderman nodded towards the man.

"Thanks fort the help Prof." He said and began tying up the Shocker and placing his customary note on the man.

"Not a problem." The man said looking at Gravaton. "We were in the area anyway."

"What about the kid, the guards saw him take the gem." Spiderman said webbing the jewel next to the Shocker.

"Already taken care of. He was a ward of the state now he has a chance." The image faded to the white room once more.

"So that's how I got here, the bump on the head put me out." James said rubbing the back of his head. "So you know Spiderman, that's cool, but how can your powers work in here when mine can't?"

"The Professor invented a device that counteracts the room's effects."

"Cool so what's the deal?"

"Deal?" He eyes narrowed quizzically.

"You know, I'm a ward of the state an obviously you convinced them that the institute was where I belonged so what was the deal? What do I have to do?"

"Nothing." Emma stated flatly.

"Nothing?" James echoed.

"If you want you can leave."

"Fine." James said getting up.

Emma held up her hand. "But I ask you spend a day or two at the mansion and meet a few more people like you." She smiled. "You never know, you might like it here."

"Yeah sure, are you going to show me around or what?" James said disinterested. Emma got up "Unfortunately I am needed elsewhere but I have a student who will show you around."

"Great who's the lucky guy?"

"She is waiting for you in the hall outside." Emma corrected walking over to the wall and pushing several buttons. The door opened. "Your powers are no longer suppressed but a little advice from someone who has been in your position use them wisely here." She walked outside and disappeared. Her heels clicking down the hall. James remained still for a second then slowly walked out of the room. He found himself in a long hall with stark white walls. He looked up and down but saw no sign of Emma. At one end was a door with an X on it. He looked at the other a young girl about his age was talking with a large furry man in a business suit. The girl was curvy but not overly blessed like Emma seemed to be. Her brunette hair was pulled back in a pony tail. She wore a blue tee shirt that just barley showed her belly and a pair of tight jeans. The girl could pass for any number of ones he had seen at schools or around town.

"Now you remember to check with Logan first before trying it out in the danger room Kitty." The large blue man said. As James got closer he saw that the man had cat like face and very large teeth and claws.

"I will Professor, I mean Senator." The girl smiled. The blue man turned to look at James.

"Hello there, I don't believe we met." The furry man said walking forward and holding out his hand. "Senator Hank McCoy, affectionately known around here as Beast." James shook the man's hand. His palm disappearing into the giant paw.

"James." He stammered in reply.

"Hey fuzz ball I ain't a taxi and I don't like to wait!" Came a gruff voice from down another hall.

"I'd love to say and chat but Logan was never a patient man." Hank said turning back to the girl goodbye Kitty." He said wrapping the girl and a giant hug.

"You stay safe in Washington K?" She said.

"Very well. And I look forward to seeing more of you soon James." The large man walked off towards another doorway where a man leaned.

"That's Professor Logan." Kitty said. "He teaches self-defense classes."

"Self-defense like Karate?" James asked still watching the two as they disappeared into the doorway before the door shut James heard Hank say.

"Logan do you think it wise to drink before you fly?"

"Yeah something like that, though I'm more partial to Kenjutsu myself." The girl said. James looked at her quizzically.

"Japanese sword fighting." She said. James nodded.

"Are you the student who is going to show me around?" James asked.

"Yes, my name's Kitty Pryde what's yours?" She smiled brightly.

"James Kenneth, but I go by Gravaton." He answered regaining his composer.

"Well, I go by Shadowcat but you can just call me Kitty." She said holding out her hand. James shook it.

"What is this place?" He said looking around. "Looks more like a government lab than a school."

"The lower levels are for the training and research of the X-Men, the school's up top." She answered.

"X-Men." He echoed.

"They're a special mutant group that protects both human and mutant alike." She said taking his hand and leading him down the hall.

"Is Emma an X-Man?" He asked.

"Sort of, she works with us but was never a permanent member of the team like Hank she has other ventures besides this school."

"So everyone here has powers?"

"Yep."

"What are yours?"

Kitty stopped and turned and smiled at James. "Wanna see?" She asked. James nodded. Kitty moved to stand next to him. "Wrap your arm around my waist okay." She said. James nodded and snaked his right arm around her waist. "Now your gonna have to trust me on this run." They took off barreling down the hallway. Kitty giggled as they ran. "Now turn left." She said they did and ran into a wall. James started to scream but they passed through the wall with no trouble. They stood in an elevator. James laughed and touched himself to insure he was all there.

"That was amazing." He yelled. Kitty winked at him and pressed the button to take them to the ground floor of the mansion.

The doors opened and James stared slack jawed at the rustic Victorian mansion that sprawled out before him.

"Wow." He said. Kitty grabbed his hand and led him out.

"This is the main lobby where students can study and chat between and after classes." She said gesturing to several tables where students sat and talked or played games. There was a pop behind them.

"Gutantag." whispered a voice.

"Kurt!" Kitty screamed. Turning and taking a swipe at a lean blue man behind her. James gasped on closer inspection the man had yellow eyes and a long pointed tail. The man was appearing and disappearing all over the place trying to avoid Kitty's fists. "I told you not to do that it freaks me out and stand still so I can beat you!" She screamed. After several more seconds of yelling and missing Kitty gave up. She stopped and waited. Kurt Wagner or Nighcrawler as he was better known for finally materialized before her smiling. Kitty frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "I thought I told you if you pulled that crap again I would stick you in a wall and leave you th…" She trailed off as Kurt revealed a bouquet of flowers from behind his back.

"My apologies for scaring you Kitty, but I wanted to give you these. Happy Birthday." Kurt said in a think accent.

Kitty took them her cheeks began to flush. She then hugged the blue man and gave him a kiss on the cheek. After regaining her composer she gestured to James.

"This is James he will be staying a day or so to check out the school." She bubbled still looking at the flowers.

"Gutantag heir James, I am Kurt Wagner better known as Nightscrawler he offered a three fingered hand. James took it.

"Neat power Houdini maybe you can tell me where a guy can get some chow around here."

"Oh, I'm so sorry the cafeteria is this way." Kitty said taking his hand. "Kurt want to join us?" She asked.

"Sorry Kitty but I have a meeting with Xorn in a few minutes but I hope you enjoy your stay here heir James." Kurt smiled and disappeared. Kitty guided James through several halls and pass a few groups of students.

"How many students go here?" James asked seeing mutants of all shapes and sizes spread about the halls.

"Our current student body numbers at around three hundred." She rattled off as they went through a group of double doors that lead to the Cafeteria.

"Hey Kitty Cat what's shaken?" A well toned guy called from across the room. He wore a sleeveless muscle shit and torn jeans with a pair of sun glasses. He was seated at a table with several other students eating lunch.

"Be with you in a sec Bobby." She yelled back. They moved through the line piling food on their trays.

"Hey tin man anyway I can get a quesadilla instead of a burger?" Kitty asked across the barrier.  
A rather large man smiled at her.

"For the birthday girl anything." He said in a Russian accent handing her a plate with the dish she requested. "Thanks Piotr." She said sweetly and moved on down the line.

"What is it you wish comrade?" The large man asked.

"I'll just take a burger and some fries." James said. The large man handed him a plate of fries and a burger.

"Have a nice day." James and Kitty came to the register. James shoved his hand in his pocket to pull out his wallet but Kitty stopped him.

"It's on me today." She pulled a card out and slid it through a reader. James followed her to the table Bobby sat at.

"You got the job of showing around the new guy eh Kitty Cat?" Bobby said standing up and looking at James. "Names Bobby drake but some call me Iceman." He said touching James coke his had picked out. The outside of the bottle became frosted. "Chilled perfectly or your money back." He smiled gestured to the other students around the table. "This is Tabitha, but she goes by Boom Boom." Bobby said pointing at a blonde girl in a black tank top with a tattoo on her shoulder. "This is Evan or Spyke as we sometimes call him." He continued motioning to a dark skinned kid in skating pads and a green tee shirt. "And this is Hisako Ichiki better known as Armor." He finished pointing at a smaller Asian girl who smiled at him. Bobby turned back to James. "So what kind of power do you have?"

"I can control gravity." James said pointing a finger at a straw on the table. The straw began to float and slowly made its way over to James' hand.

"Neat." Evan said a spike shooting out of his knuckle to scour a french-fry

"So where'd they catch ya?" Tabitha said looking James up and down. "You look like you came off the streets like me." She said with slight respect. "Where ya from gravity man?"

"Name's Gravaton and L.A.'s where they found me." James answered back.

"Who was your wrangler?"

"Emma." James stated biting into his burger. Spyke, and Bobby's mouths dropped.

"You had Frost?" Bobby stammered. "She's got to be the hottest telepath around next to Jean but she's taken." The bell rang and the group got up and made their way to the trash.

"See you around Hollywood" Tabitha winked.

"Nice meeting you." Bobby said dashing out of the cafeteria. He skidded to a stop at the door. "Kitty don't forget tonight k." Then he was gone. At this point Kitty's cell phone rang.

"Yes?…Yes he's here….I'll take him there next….Bye." She hung up. The Professor wants to see you. I'll show you to his office next and we can meet up after so I can show you to your room." She led him back to the main lobby and moved to one of the classrooms she knocked first before entering.

"Who is the Professor anyway?" James asked as Kitty led him through an empty class room to another door on the opposite side of the room.

"He's the one who started this. This is his institute, and he guides and trains the X-Men." She said knocking and opening the door.

"Sounds like one bad mother…"

"If you plan to think like a nineteen year old the rest of the day I would not finish that sentence." A ball man in an electric wheelchair said from behind the desk without even looking up. He gestured towards a chair to his left. "Have a seat mister Kenneth." James obeyed. The man looked up and smiled at Kitty. "Thank you Kitty that is all." Kitty waved at James and left the room.

"So you're the big guy behind it all?" James said looking up and down. "What's your power ?"

"I have the ability to read minds and influence thoughts. My name is Charles Xavier and this is my school."

"How do you keep the government from taking this place?"

"By discretely and continually showing my support for human democracy." Xavier said. "And it's good to have friends in high places."

"That's cool, but how did you find me."

"I have the ability to since the thoughts of other mutants, and through a machine called Cerebro I can pinpoint their location."

"I suppose I should thank you for getting me outta there before the cops showed up."

"My intention was not to keep you from justice but to offer a second chance at life." Xavier spoke steepling his fingers.

"Thanks but no thanks I don't need another chance I can take care of myself."

"Indeed, then I will inform the police of this and you can face the sentence for stealing the Heart of Isis." Xavier stated picking up the phone.

"Hold on!" James said standing up. "Lets not be hasty, if I were to want this second chance what would it be?"

"Well since you're curious." Xavier began replacing the phone. "You would be enrolled in this school and would have to attend classes until you graduate, at that point you're free to go, or you may stay and train to one day be an X-Man." The office was silent as James weighed his options.

"Can you give me a little more time?" James asked finally.

"I suppose I could let you see what life in the mansion is." Xavier said. "We'll chat again once you've reached a decision." There was a knock at the door. "Come in." He said. The door opened and in strode a tall bearded man in blue clothes and a flowing red cape. "Ah Steven always a pleaser to see you here."

"It is good to see you well Charles."

"I'll just be on my way." James said moving past the man towards the door. The man eyed him strangely as he passed. As soon as the door was closed strange turned to Xavier.

"He has the touch of the mystic in him." Strange said walking forward and taking a seat.

James made his way through the halls of the mansion moving from room to room. He found himself in a room with a pool table. He walked past it errantly touching one of the cues.

"So you're the new kid that I heard about." A voice came from behind him. James turned to see a young woman about Kitty's age leaning against a slight indent in the wall that made her invisible from the door. She wore a jeans and a long sleeve shirt with gloves, in fact not one part of her body under the neckline was visible. She had emerald eyes and brown hair with a white streak running through it.

"That's me." James said walking towards her. "My name's James."

"Call me Rogue." The woman said walking towards him.

"Why are you in here all alone?" James asked.

"Let's just say I don't play well with others." She said. James was about to inquire more when Kitty walked by the room.

"Oh there you are James I was looking for you." She smiled coming into the room. "Hey Rogue what's going on?" She asked noticing Rogue who had returned to her indent.

"Not much Kitty, how's the birthday girl?" She smiled.

"I'm just fine Rogue. You going tonight?"

"I'll drop by but me and Remy have a date."

"Oh." Kitty said slightly pouting. "Well have fun." She turned to James. "If you like I could show you the room you'll be staying in."

"Alright." James said taking Kitty's hand. "Nice meeting you Rogue."

"Same here." She said. James was led to the elevator.

"So what do you think of the school so far?" Kitty asked pressing a button. The elevator shook and began to move.

"It's okay. What's going on tonight that everyone's so pumped up about?" James asked as the numbers lit up telling them which floor they were on. Kitty gasped.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I didn't tell you. I'm so sorry." She apologized the entire sentence taking less than a second. James just smiled while Kitty blushed. "Well now that my brain's clicked back on it's my birthday today and the mansion is throwing a party for me tonight if you'd like to come."

"I don't know I'm not what you would call a crowd person." James said.

"Please." Kitty said grabbing both of his hands. "I would really like you to come." She said batting her eyes. _Oh brother that doe eyed trick. Well she is kinda cute_ James thought.

"Okay I'll be there." He conceded. The elevator dinged once more and the doors opened. They stepped out into a hallway lined with doors.

"Your room is on the third floor in apartment three o six." She said leading him down the hall.

"This is the boy's dorm?" James asked. Kitty laughed.

"The Mansion is coed. Girls on the right boys on the left."

"So what keeps the students…" He trailed off.

"First off there are rules in effect, and the Professor would most defiantly find out."

"Okay, is he always in our heads?"

"No he respects our right to privacy but errant thoughts do get picked up by him, and Jean, and Emma." They walked a little farther. "Here we are your room." Kitty turned and handed James a keycard and a door key. "The key lets you in the room, and the card gets you into the kitchen, laundry room, weight room and such. I'll come get you before I go down to the party K?

"Sure Kitty." James said placing the key in the hole and opening the door as Kitty made her way back to the elevator. "Hey Kitty." He called. She turned. "Thanks for being so nice. Not many people give a guy like me a chance." He spoke. Kitty smiled and dashed towards the elevator. James entered the room to find all the stuff from his old apartment he rented including a picture of his birth parents. He picked it up. The memories came flashing back. He was jarred by a slight nock on the door. James turned to see a very astrictive woman with shoulder length red hair and a beautiful smile.

"I hope you don't mind but we brought your personal items from L.A." She said. James replaced the picture and looked at the new set of clothes on the bed.

"I picked them out." The woman said. "May I come in?" James shrugged and motioned her in. The woman came in and set on the edge of the bed as James unpacked what little he had. A Playstation with a few games, a small beat up TV set and a very old computer.

"You know I have a friend here who would love to upgrade your computer to be better than the newest models." The woman said.

"Cool, who are you?"

"I'm Jean." The woman replied.

"Oh I see Bobby was right." James said plugging the TV in and hooking up the PS2. He found a cable wire and hooked that in too.

"What did the Snowman say?" Jean asked intrigued.

"Oh that you're the hottest telepath in the Mansion." James said plugging in his computer.

"Well I'm flattered but as Bobby probably said I'm taken." Jean said holding out a ring. James looked at it and whistled.

"Quite a rock. Musta cost a fortune."

"Yes it did, but Scott's well off." Jean said. James' eyes flashed.

"Jean I got a question."

"What is it James?"

"Is there a mutant that can use heat or fire, and where can I find a lump of coal?"

The party was in full swing but Kitty was saddened. She had gone to retrieve James before the party but he was gone. She asked around but no one had seen him. On top of that Magma one of her best friends was missing as well. She sat on a couch sulking as the other students and faculty danced and talked.

"Don't let that boy get you down chere." Remy said taking a seat next to her Rogue sitting on the other side.

"He's right sugar it's your birthday lets party." She said zestfully.

"I know but I really kinda liked him, and where is Alli."

"Hey girls don't look now but there be the wolf who broke my fair Kitty's heart." Remy pointed at James and Magma walking towards them. Kitty frowned and then stood up and charged right at them.

"You weren't in your room when I came to get you." She pouted.

"Kitty I…" He started but she kept going.

"I thought you left but now I find you running around with my supposed best friend."

"Kitty it's not like that." Allison Crestmere also known as Magma tried to calm her friend down.

"Then what is it like Allison?" Kitty was on the verge of tears. Allison was about to say more when James held up his hand.

"I don't need this." He said sternly. "I thought I could belong here but if no one can trust me then I'm gone." He huffed and dropped a box on the floor that was tied with a bow and stomped out of the room. Kitty stared at the box. Allison picked it up and gave it to her.

"This is why we were late." She said shoving it into her hands and stalking off. Kitty stood dumfounded. Finally she opened the box. Inside was a diamond about the size of her palm. It was a cool blue perfectly shaped. Now she began to cry. She dashed after James through people, walls, furniture. James had his hand on the front door when a hand caught his wrist. He turned to see a tearful Kitty standing behind him.

"What?" He said. Kitty didn't say anything but flung herself into his arms. James was stiff for a moment but finally relaxed and cradled the crying girl. "Hey it's alright."

"I was such a bitch." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"You were, but that's okay I was inconsiderate but I wanted to surprise you." He spoke softly.

"I'm sorry please don't go."

"We don't want you to go." He heard another voice. James looked up to see the assembled students and faculty. Xavier, Emma, and Jean stood in front.

"We would like you to stay here and become a student James." Xavier said.

"I…I will stay." He said. Kitty looked up.

"Promise?"

James smiled at the girl. "Yes I do." The hugged tighter. Xavier turned around.

"Alright everyone lets give them some privacy."

"Oh, come on Professor this beat my soaps."

"I hear one more word out oh you Bobby and I'll enroll you in Logan's survival training course." Xavier said as the students and teachers filed out. When they were finally alone and Kitty had calmed down enough they slowly separated.

"So did you like your gift?" James asked.

"Oh yes it was beautiful." She said smiling. The music to Lips of an Angel floated into the room. "I love this song." Kitty said. James walked up to her.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked. Kitty didn't even answer she wrapped her arms round his neck and he wrapped his arms around her wais. The danced all the way through the song neither saying anything, but their eyes saying everything. At the very end of the song Kitty leaned upward and kissed James lightly and lovingly on the lips. She drew back. James smiled.

"I think I'm gonna like it here." He said.


End file.
